


A Kiss as A Suggestion

by littlereadingetsor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boyfriends, Drunken Kissing, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, celebration, cute nervousness, is this a dare?, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereadingetsor/pseuds/littlereadingetsor
Summary: Prompto makes an 'innocent' suggestion for the lovely couple. Kiss, Noct? Right here, right now?





	A Kiss as A Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Per the request prompt from tumblr for Unleashed-Hell, my immediate thought was this mess. It truly felt more like a dare at first the way it crossed my mind! I rather like how it turned out though and I hope you feel the same.

“Well then…” Prompto stated sassily. His eyebrows raised high in a fashion that had Noctis as physically on edge as possible. His tone hadn’t sounded as optimistic before as it did now.

“No,” Noctis pointed and raised his voice above the music playing. “Don’t you _even_ , Prompto.”

Gladio had focused in on their conversation a long time ago due to the topic. The burly fellow simply couldn’t resist a flirtatious encounter. He was way more humored than he needed to be, which was another factor that added to the nerves building up in Noct’s stomach.

“Hey, don’t side with him,” he quickly directed to the man as he started to laugh.

Ignis remained standing firmly in place where he’d been listening to them banter the matter. The idea of what Prompto was already insinuating filled him just as evenly as it had filled Noctis with panic. At a time like now, nothing would be more embarrassing than to kiss his partner in front of the both of them. Of course Prompto already knew, but it was starting to sound more like a dare to convince Gladio than anything else. Ignis swallowed hard.

Maybe…

“Oh come on, you guys can’t honestly act so shy.”

Prompto’s gaze returned to Noct with a suggestively smug expression. His cheeks were flushed from the drinks they’d shared throughout the night. It wasn’t as if they weren’t old enough to toss a few back – or to be prepared for the effects of doing so. It was only going to get worse from here at that rate. The apparent had yet to hit the air and yet Ignis felt he already knew. He was pretty sure they _all_ knew. Noct was fighting it enough to start considering what he should say to steer their interests to anything different. What a cheeky situation.

“You guys _have_ kissed at least once, right?” Gladio asked.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. It wasn’t as if he could pretend he didn’t belong in the discussion nor that he couldn’t hear what was being said around him.  

“Well,” Noctis whispered, unsure of himself. “We… uh…”

Gladio waved an arm in the air at him. “Pfft, that about says it all.” He laughed again.

Prompto could see Noct’s self-esteem visibly drop. “That’s real lame bro. You got anything else to justify that lousy answer?”

Ignis stepped forward towards his partner and grabbed his shoulder to reassure him. “Reasonably, you shouldn’t expect him to rush a relationship.” Noct was more than grateful he’d broken his silence.

“It’s not like there’s pressure, right?” Gladio contradicted. “You two clearly love each other; why aren’t you kissing?”

“Yeah, why aren’t you two kissing _right now_?”

“I already told you P, back off.” Noct’s face was a thicker shade of blush suddenly. Ignis slipped a grin, all too aware that it couldn’t be blamed solely on the wine. “We do… kiss. A-and other stuff.”

“Other stuff?!” Prompto lunged in his seat. The exaggerated motion forced liquid to spill over the rim of his cup.

Gladio gave a nudge into the blonde’s ribs, a provocative notion which the couple attempted to ignore. Noct turned back to face Ignis and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head.

“No way. You’ve gotta prove it then.”

_Oh no._

Ignis brought both hands up to cover his entire face. So, he really was frustrated then. “Why do you feel it necessary to antagonize us?” he groaned.

“What’s the matter Igster? Ya flustered? Bothered, even?”

“We don’t have to prove anything,” Noctis followed Iggy’s lead. Despite that Ignis had been holding him well in place with solid thinking, he couldn’t help his mind from going there. It was tempting… to kiss him with them watching – just to shut them up at least.

Maybe, just maybe.

Dirty as it was, Noctis wasn’t so cautious about their bond. The same could not exactly be said for the more reserved of the duo. Ignis was professional; he was proper (as demonstrated by his ability to hold down his alcohol). Even still, the implications were taking their tole on his poker face and Noctis could tell he was overthinking it.

“You know,” he emphasized towards Ignis. “It _is_ just the guys. I mean, they’re not gonna tell.”

Ignis stammered. “N-Noct.”

“It’s a celebration,” Gladio reminded them with a cheer. “You should loosen up!”

Prompto playfully winked and kicked his legs around. “Go for it, loosen those lips!”

Ignis’ shoulders tensed. “Are you… honestly thinking-? Noct?”

Noctis inched closer to him. “It’s just harmless fun. Besides, it’s not like I’m ashamed of us.”

Keeping the hoots and hollers of their friends as much in the background of his attention as he could manage, Ignis aimed his eyes away from everyone. Evidently, he wasn’t so structured afterall.

“If you’re gonna say you’re dating _‘and stuff’_ ,” Prompto mimicked a quotation with his fingers, “then I suggest you seal the deal with your mouths.”

“Yeah, and none of that cheap one-second puckering either,” Gladio added. “Make it a real one!”

The tips of Noct’s shoes tapped against the floor tile as he closed the gap between their chests. From up close, he could see how undone he truly was. He was starting to sweat and with his body language so posh, it was outrageously obvious that he was putting on a front. In the reflection of his shining iris, Noct could see his camouflaged trembling. Was he quietly pleading, or was he struggling to deny his want to touch him?

Poor thing. He worried just a bit too much.

“Brace yourself, Specs.”

Ignis grounded his feet. He looked back at their audience (who had both leant in – almost in disbelief – to gawk and shout at them) but his green spotlights came back to Noctis with speed. The raven-haired boy’s eyelids fell shut and his jaw angled so their noses could brush. Noctis raised both arms to lace them around Ignis’ neck, then lifted onto his tiptoes for good measure. All practical train of thought fled Ignis’ brain the instant he had Noct’s lips upon him. It was a firm kiss, warm, and just as sure as it would have been if they were alone. His eyes finally closed as he gave in.

Noctis seemed especially pleased. It wasn’t so awful to demonstrate his affections like this. He pushed the kiss deeper, much to Prompto and Gladio’s surprise. Yes, it was all in good fun. Noct knew this could potentially leave somewhat of a scar on his beloved, but he hoped that the trust the four of them shared might outweigh the fear. Plus, this let him test Iggy’s limits. He hadn’t stopped him or shoved him away. There may have been some slim chance this moment proved more for the two of them than it would for anyone else.

So he kissed him again. Then a third time. And four, and five. He dipped his fingers into Iggy’s hair and rolled the strands around teasingly.

Prompto squealed loudly from the couch at the corner of the room. “Aw, damn! He looks so into it!” He gave a few slaps against Gladio’s exposed upper arm.

Ignis’ attitude utterly betrayed the composure he’d failed to sustain. He couldn’t keep his hands from cupping Noctis’ hips, particularly when he sensed his drunken wobbling. Curiously however, Noctis seemed rather steady. At least the motion of his mouth had him thinking as much. Perhaps it was he himself who was dizzy.

For a second, Noct pulled away, but only slightly. Ignis anticipated his love would be completely gone soon and it admittedly saddened him (once he put the prospect of their onlookers away). _What passion,_ he thought. Was he being cocky or was he actually showing off? Was Ignis proud to be shown off?

Just as he was beginning to lessen his embrace, shock flooded his body when Noctis slipped his tongue deep into his mouth and licked all along the inside. Ignis grabbed at his shirt tightly and moaned from the wetness; an immediate regret. It didn’t help that Noctis had taken his own clasp of his shirt into his hands to keep him from pulling away.

No taking _that_ one back.

Prompto was screaming. “You did that on purpose!”

Gladio had rolled to the side for air after witnessing them part. “Oh man- I don’t believe it! Aha!”

“You purposely turned to the side so we could see your tongue!” Prompto continuously repeated his statement in broken fragments over and over.

Noct spun to hide his face just long enough to register what he’d done. Why was it so difficult to hide his giggles? He prayed inwardly that it was worth it; he tasted Ignis’ tongue for the very first time right there in front of them. No way was he going to confess such a thing out loud. A revelation of that caliber would never die down. He’d be hearing about it for years. “You had better believe it now, you perverts. I’m not doing that for you again.”

He eventually accepted that he’d acted selfishly and started to feel bad. He threw his head back to check on Ignis and bit his bottom lip sharply – practically scolding himself – because he looked like he might start to cry.

“Ignis, you okay?” Calling his full name should have indicated his sincere concern. Surely he hadn’t crossed a serious line of some kind.

Ignis stood in the same place with the back of his wrist sheltering a partly concealed smile. Noctis blinked with a bit of apprehension. A huff of laughter parted from him.

“Too much?”

Ignis removed his hand and unveiled a blissful grin, stretched ear to ear. He shut his eyes tight and snorted before fully vocalizing his happiness, much to Noct’s relief. _Thank goodness._

“For you, Noctis, too much is never enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my defense, Ignis makes an adorable respondent to romantic situations - at least the ones on display, I believe. I picture him to be the type to be rightfully romantic, but not so much in the 'showing off' department. For some reason, when I focused on 'a suggestion' as motive, I imagined the suggester being present. So there you have it. (ps. Gladio is a firm believer now.)


End file.
